


Darker Fire

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Willow is jacked up on magic and out for revenge following Tara's death. She has a surprise helper in tracking down Warren.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Fire and Electricity from the bad_swa prompt table over on LJ

Buffy and Xander; they were such idiots Willow thought scornfully as she strode down the road. They actually thought she was going to sit back and do nothing. They actually expected her to let Tara's death go unpunished. 

Magic crackled through her veins, desperate to be unleashed, and Willow knew exactly who would be the recipient. She'd track Warren down and then she'd move on to Andrew and Jonathan. They would all pay dearly for Tara's death. 

The sudden yellow beam of headlights glared into her face as a car turned into the street and slowed down to a crawl. Willow's lip curled in disgust, if Xander and Buffy had come to start talking at her again she had a nice store of magic at her fingertips to hit them with; again. 

She was somewhat surprised when the driver's door opened and Angel got out, what Buffy thought Angel could accomplish was beyond her. "Called in the big gun, has she?"  
Angel came around the car and stood with one foot on the curb staring at her long and hard. "What happened to you?" 

Willow stared back at him. He looked no different, but he was different. Funny how she could tell now when last time it had happened she'd had no clue at all. "I got mad. What happened to you?"

"Soul disappeared." Angelus examined her closely. "It was different than before. It didn't hurt, it happened instantly and I could feel an outside influence, a familiar presence. I knew it was you but I didn't know what had happened." 

Willow rolled her shoulders. "I changed and my magic changed with me." 

Angelus smirked. "Good sweet little Willow put my soul back, but now she’s gone and there’s no more goody goody magic to hold on to my soul; the darkness burnt it up. That about sum it up?" 

"Sounds about right." 

Willow couldn't explain how she knew the change in her magic had destroyed the spell holding Angelus, she hadn't read it anywhere, nobody had told her, but she still knew; just as she knew her magic was strong and boiling and ready for vengeance. Just as she knew Angelus didn't intend to hurt her. 

His tongue stroked along his lower lip, dark eyes drifting up and down her body taking in every little change outside and in. "I like you like this." 

She smiled coldly. "Then tag along. What's coming will be right up your alley." 

"What's coming?" 

"Pain." 

Angelus grinned and swept his arm out towards the car. "Driving will be quicker than walking." 

XxX

Angelus now understood how he came to be back. Willow wasn't particularly talkative, not the way she had been before, she told him the story in hard clipped tones. She was not who she had been when she had cast that spell, locking him in a soulful prison; that girl was gone, her good intentions were gone. The spell had been destroyed along with the purity of her magic and the very essence of what had once been Willow. Now there was only blackness in its place and that was not enough to hold the spell. 

He had helped her find the boy purely out of curiosity; and now she had the boy tied between two tree trunks he was looking forward to seeing what sort of revenge Willow would take and whether she would be open to his assistance and suggestions. After all, he had more experience at causing pain than she did, and there was something erotically provocative about sharing the pain and the kill with Buffy's best friend; her very human best friend. 

It didn't bother Angelus he had hunted down the boy who was, in effect, responsible for his return. He was merely glad the boy was a rotten shot and had gunned down the wrong girl. 

"I'm gonna walk away from this and when I do you're going to beg to join your little girlfriend," Warren said angrily. 

Angelus lounged against the tree trunk, arms folded across his chest. "He's killed before, and he liked it." 

Willow glanced at him, a small frown creasing her forehead. She didn't ask how he knew, but she believed him. If anyone knew about killing it was Angelus. Besides, Warren wasn't denying it, in fact, he looked positively astounded that this stranger knew all about him. 

Willow produced something from her pocket, when she opened her hand Angelus could see a small bullet sitting in her palm. She placed the bullet close to the boys chest and let it hover there for a few precious moments. Angelus closed his eyes, inhaling deeply the scent of unbridled fear as the boy strained against his bonds, panting and sweating, his heart racing like a freight train. 

"What are you doing?” Warren’s voice was high pitched with alarm. “Are you just going to stand there?" 

Angelus realised the boy was addressing him and opened his eyes. "No, I'm going to help you," he said with a roll of his eyes. 

Willow's head tilted slightly. "Do you know what a real bullet feels like, Warren? I think you need to find out." 

The boy really started to panic, shouting for help and squirming about. "No! God No!" 

Angelus chuckled. "I always enjoy the begging part." 

"I'd have thought you liked the screaming best," Willow said. 

"Oh I like that too," Angelus agreed. "It's all good. I don't think I have a favourite part of torture. Each time is a new experience, no two people are the same. He'll scream," he predicted. 

"Oh yes, he'll scream," Willow agreed, and sent the bullet slowly into Warren's chest. 

He did scream and Angelus laughed, moving to stand beside Willow where he would have a better view. Magic sparked in the air like live electricity, it was so dark he could smell it as it poured from her, surrounding them. He'd never known such power before. 

Blood oozed down the boys chest as he screamed and pleaded for mercy. "Feel only what you're doing." Angelus whispered in her ear. "Concentrate on him. Give him more, see how much he can take." 

She did as Angelus instructed, letting the darkness and power of her magic wash over her as she sent the bullet deeper into Warren's chest. She sank deeper into the abyss, burying her grief, concentrating on vengeance. Warren would hurt the way she was hurting. He would hurt more. He had taken an innocent life. For all she did against him now she would be blameless. 

Warren voiced his agony in loud uninhibited screams. He wasn't begging any more, he could barely gasp through the pain. Tears and sweat ran down his face, blood ran down his chest and his arms corded in their bonds. 

"He's half crazed with the pain," Angelus murmured. "I've seen it before."

Magic rushed through her, filling her veins, whipping around her and Angelus. Willow felt strong. For the first time in her life she felt in control. She was the mistress of her own destiny. Nothing and no-one could stop her. She could do whatever she wanted to do and she didn't have to feel anything she didn't want to feel. She was not a pathetic creature scraping and straining for approval, happy to take the crumbs of affection and interest shown to her. She was a new creature now. 

She could feel Angelus’ fingers feathering along her throat, his lips brushed her ear. “Show him what you are.” His free arm looped around her waist for a moment before his hand slid down her belly and between her legs. The heel of his hand pressed down on her and Willow’s hips jerked. “Enjoy it. Feel it. Feel all of it. Show no mercy. It’s only right. He didn’t show any.” 

With one final flick of her wrist she sent a hot ball of fiery energy directly at Warren. 

Angelus watched opened mouthed as the boy's skin was ripped open and then came right off, his body hanging there, sizzling like a slab of meat on a barbeque. He licked his lips, turning appreciative eyes to Willow. 

He caught the back of her neck. Angling her towards him, Angelus kissed her. Everything he had witnessed was because her girlfriend had just died, but that didn't stop Willow kissing him back, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth, tangling with his. Dominating the kiss. 

He grinned down at her, touching fingertips to the crackling black veins beneath her eyes. Whatever intentions she'd had starting out Angelus realised her grief was gone. Now she was jacked up on magic and power and control. Dark magic fed back into itself inside her in a continuous loop taking a deeper hold on her each time she expelled some of it. He'd seen dark witches before, he knew how dark magic worked. 

He wanted her at his mercy, and there was only one way Angelus could think of to get it. To be inside a woman this powerful, to hear her beg him to give her what she needed would be a rush he wouldn't soon forget. 

“Nothing like sharing a first kill,” he murmured against her lips. Reaching out he dragged his fingers along Warren’s bloody corpse and popped them in his mouth. “Nothing like fucking in the blood of your victim.” 

Something inside her snapped and surged forward. Willow crushed her mouth to his, kissing him fiercely. Angelus found himself on his back with Willow straddling his hips, her eyes flickering with a dark fire that promised to burn him in deliciously decadent ways. 

She made a sound of discomfort as she sank onto him and his hips surged upwards, filling her, feeling her stretch around him and relishing the sound of pain that fell from her lips. It was the only control she allowed him; for she rode him hard, her head thrown back, her fingers fisting in his shirt and pressing into his chest. 

Angelus gripped her hips, his true face emerging as pleasure washed through him. It had been so long, and what better way to fulfil his need than with a dark fire Goddess riding him as though she would never stop. 

She came apart before he did with a sharp cry. Angelus caught hold of her, flipping her over, rolling her into the dirt soaked with Warren’s blood and drove into her, pushing her hard and fast towards another roiling climax. Taking her wrists he pinned them above her head, pressing her hands into the ground where her skin became flecked with dirt and blood. She arched under him, panting, straining, eyes glowing. She tightened around him one last time and Angelus emptied himself inside her with a roar. 

They could be quite the pair. They could cause all kinds of terror and trouble together. He would never control her and Angelus knew it, he would never be more powerful than Willow, but providing she allowed him the illusion of power as Darla had done, Angelus figured they could get along well together. And with Willow on his side, she could ensure no witch ever cursed him again. 

The look on Buffy’s face when she saw them together would be an added bonus. 

Righting her clothes, Willow pushed her tangled hair from her face, noticing her dirty and bloody hands. She examined her hands for a moment. She should feel something about this and she knew it; but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Right now she had other things to do. 

“Jonathan and Andrew are still out there.”

Angelus zipped up his trousers. “Ready to hunt?” 

“Lets go.” 

Angelus laughed softly as he followed her back to the car. "Look out, Buff, there's a new Big Bad in town."


End file.
